Many concentrates and ready-to-use compositions have been proposed for cleaning, degreasing, stripping, disinfecting, coupling, coalescing or adjusting viscosity purposes. These formulas often contain various solvents. There is an unmet need, however, for hydrolytically stable solvents that use abundant, non-toxic, non-volatile, renewable raw materials.